fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
SNIC S1 E9 Transcript
(After opening, scene fades to J-CON arena. Kaito, Fernando, Lachlan and Changmin are walking around the convetion stalls) Kaito: Gee, I cannot wait for our performance! Fernando: Me too- but I gotta say- this place looks totally crazy! Changmin: Indeed, look at everyone’s cosplay, from Western to Japanese people. Lachlan: But I don’t know why are we here- this place looks idolless…. Kaito: Because it’s just a few hours before our debut, so we need to find shops in this convetion area to look at. Anyway, where’s Nathan? (Nathan waves at the guys, while looking at a manga store in the convection, and all of the men run to Nathan) Nathan: Check these out, they got every manga full of idols! Fernando: (looks at one particular book) High School Star Musical? Who named a book like that? Lachlan: Is Cheer Boys an idol anime? Kaito: I’m not sure…. Nathan: Anyway, where should we go next? Changmin: There are dozen of cosplay shops here! Nathan: I will go, who’s coming? Changmin: Me! Fernando: Sign me up! *Changmin, Nathan and Fernando run to the cosplay shops and Lachlan and Kaito looked at each other. They hear a crowd complimenting someone, and they run to see what’s going on. It was the girls- Viola, Moana, Riya and Amelia all wearing their Ninetune outfits* Kaito: You guys? Did Kanata told you to wear your Ninetune uniforms?* Amelia: Of course! He sended us a email last night! Kaito: Oh man… Viola: The boys are doomed… Riya: Exactly *high touches Viola* Lachlan: I’ll find the rest of the guys….it will take forever to get back. Kaito: Don’t worry, it’s only just 3 hours until that will happened. Amelia: What’s ‘that’? Kaito: You know what I mean… Girls: Oh yeah *the girls and Kaito laugh, but so many other people crowd around the girls. Kaito facepalms himself* (Scene fades to basketball arena, and Ami and Sora walk down their seats, when an announcer came and shocked Ami and Sora) Announcer: Give it up for the first time to your Ocean Stars! (Ocean Stars arrive and the music start and they dance to Stole My Heart by One Direction, and Ami has her jaw drop, and shakes Sora’s shoulders) Ami: I know these guys! They are from my homeroom class! Sora: What are their names? Ami: Oh...I remember some of them from the introduction: the two centers are Haruka and Kazuya, and some of the people up front are Chisaki, Yuta and Wataru. Sora: *points at Erin* That foreigner looks like she can be a cheerleader… Ami: Your right… (Camera focuses on Erin, as she blew a kiss to a teenage boy on a wheelchair) (Music finishes and dancers bow) Ocean Stars: Thank you very much! (Dancers wave and run. Scene fades to after the game) Sora: Those dancers were way different that the dancers in United States. Some of those dancers are male. The dancers in basketball games here in the United States are female. Ami: Are they cheerleaders? Sora: Yep, with more experience. A example is the Miami Heat Dancers- more than 20 dancers there!! (Ami’s jaw dropped and Sora hears some shouting. It was two people fighting, and people are watching in a small circle. Sora runs and peeks, while Ami follows him) Boy in Wheelchair: But I love her! You cannot judge me mother! Woman: That girl is a foreginer, and her Japanese stinks! (A basketball fan with a cap and a basketball vest of the Odaiba basketball team has a basketball and pokes the woman behind) Man: You shut up, you little son of a beeswatch! *The man throws the ball at the woman and she fells down. The dancers arrive and comfort the woman and the wheelchair guy grabs Erin and kisses her in the lips, and Ami gets shocked* Ami: SORA?! DID YOU SEE THAT?! *runs to the toilet* Sora: I did….*sees Ami run away* *Policemen arrive and grab the basketball fan. The people who were in a whole circle come and follow them and throw beer at them. Sora runs to the girls toilet and hears some person vomiting, which will be Ami. Ami runs to Sora but then faints* Sora: Ami!! *catches her* Ami, please listen to me….you got me, okay. Can someone call 911? (Chisaki stopped and runs to Sora) Chisaki: I got a phone-chi! Here, take it-chi! I will be outside the arena-chi! Sora: Was that a dancer? Anyway, I will call the hospital. (He rings a phone) Hospital: Hello, please call again in five minutes. Thank you! Sora: What?! Oh, I’m sorry Ami- I shouldn’t have let you down. Please forgive me…*puts his head down and cries, and Ami looks up* Ami: It’s fi-fine...Sora….*takes a deep breath and gives him a soft peck on the cheek, and then smiles when she sleeps* (Scene fades to crowd in a small dome. Crowd with blue fanlights are chanting Kanata. Lights open on the stage and 8 girls wearing jazz outfits, which include Prismatic Dancers Brie, Miu, Paige and Rikki, joined by four BritStarz, Lauren, Rania, Zara and Amy. They let out their hands and Kanata, wearing a fedora, a white long shirt with black overalls that ends on long black trousers and polished leather shoes, is on the piano. He plays the opening chords of the song Wish in a C-chord, which means he is performing the 5x10 version. The girls dances as he stands up and puts his mic in a mic stand) Kanata: Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara Hitobito wa yorisoiau Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto Tsurete itte miseru yo' ' Koi wa todokanai toki wo keiken suru uchi ni Tsuyoku natte yuku mono da ne setsunai mune sae Kimi ni niai no otoko ni naru made kono boku ni Furimuite wa kurenai mitai tekibishii kimi sa Sugiteku kisetsu wo utsukushii to omoeru konogoro Kimi ga soko ni iru kara da to shitta no sa Ima koso tsutaeyou Machi ni ai no uta nagarehajimetara Hitobito wa yorisoiau Kagayaki no naka e boku wa kimi wo kitto Tsurete itte miseru yo (Kanata finishes, and takes a bow, and walks to the front stage. The dancers skipped and go to the front stage too, but are a few metres behind him. Meanwhile, after a mic test, all of the Ninetune members run to the stage. The camera focuses on Moana, who is shaking her legs, and Kaito touches her shoulders) Kaito: *whispers* Are you okay? Moana: *whispers and looks at Kaito* No, I mean….I’m just nervous. This is my first ever performance. Kaito: So is mine. But believe me, we’re all in this together. *holds Moana’s hands and smiles* Whatever happens, we hope to make this the best stage yet! Moana: *smiles and let goes of Kaito’s hands* Thanks Kaito! (The rest of Ninetune walks behind Kaito and Moana and they form a circle, and put their hands in) Kaito: Everyone! Let’s make this the best show in all of J-CON! Ninetune: *screams* YES! Kaito: 九人のチューン... Ninetune: *screams* スタート! (All of the members walk and wave at the crowd, and Kanata and the dancers clap at them while the crowd turn their fanlights into many colors, not just only blue) Kanata: I like to introduce my group- Ninetune. Everyone, please introduce yourself! (Viola stands up and brings up her mic. Viola smiled at the fans) Viola: Hello everyone, from Italy, I’m Viola! Please call me Viola-chan! My colour is light magenta- which is a mix between the colour of Italian red wine and the delicious mernigue gelato in the world! I’m glad to meet everyone! (Viola bow and passes the mic to Riya) Riya: Hey everyone! I’m Riya! I am interested in astromology, reading and fact-telling. My image colour is pure orange, and I am from the country of Bollywood- India! Nice to meet you! (Riya bows and passes the mic to Lachlan) Lachlan: Good day everyone! I’m Lachlan from Australia, the land of the outback and rugby! This is my first ever idol performance so please support me well! My image colour is pale yellow. Nice to meet you! (Lachlan passes mic to Fernando. Camera focuses on dancers, who were clapping) Fernando: Hola! I’m Fernando, from Barcelona, in Spain! My fave sport is football, but I love listening to music, and I have dreamed of going to Japan ever since Menudo arrived there! My image colour is deep orange, and I am grateful to meet you guys! (Fernando passes mic to Amelia) Amelia: Hello! I am Amelia! I live in England, my image colour is ultramarine, and I love to do mathematics, so if you need any maths problems, fellow school idols, come and ask me! I love to help you! (Amelia passes mic to Nathan) Nathan: Bonjour, I’m the ruby red boy Nathan, from the city of movies in France, Cannes! As known for my gentleman persona, I am a very good rapper. Nice to meet you! (Nathan passes mic to Changmin, and people clap. Camera focuses on fanlights, who are cheering) Changmin: Anneyeonghaeseyo, Changmin-ibinda! I’m very excited to perform here in this stage, with my K-POP styled looks. My image colour is fuchsia, and I will impress everyone with my fashion, my singing and my dancing! Nice to meet you guys! (Changmin passes mic to Moana) Moana: Aloha! I’m Moana Kealoha, and I am from Hawaii! Nice to meet you all! As a Hawaiian blue girl, I hope you will apperciate my skills in being the best idol I can be! (Moana passes mic to Kaito, and everyone becomes shocked) Kaito: Umm….just to let you know, if you were questioning me if I look like someone familar- I actually am the son of Aya Nakamura! (The fans screamed and the Ninetune members smiled at Kaito, and Changmin gives a fist punch to Kaito. The camera focuses on Miu and Rikki, who were surprised but grinned) Miu: Told you he was a famous pop star’s child! Rikki: You got one good mindset! (Camera focuses on Kaito, who is smiling) Kaito: I’m Kaito Takahashi, the leader of Ninetune and I am very excited to be successoring your favourite female idol of the 1990s! Please treat me well! (Kaito bows and the dancers give each member except a microphone. Kanata walks between both Amelia and Nathan, and smiles at the Ninetune members) Kanata: Here is them performing their debut song, Spirit! Please listen! (Kanata and the dancers leave the stage, and the Ninetune members go into their places) Ninetune: Kimi no tame ni kimi no subete ga Kono sekai o hashitteku Wasurenai de donna toki demo Taisetsu na no wa SPIRIT Fe/Na/Vi Dare ni demo kitto aru Fe/Na/Vi Mae ni fumidasenai koto Fe/Na/Vi Akirame ya uuwake ga warui kuse ni natteru Mo/Ri/La Hirakikaketa tobira no Mo/Ri/La Nobu ni te o kaketa no nara Mo/Ri/La Osoreru koto wa nai hora hikari ga sasu yo Ka/Am/Cha Kokoro no mama kanjinagara shinjinagara Ka/Am/Cha Moyashiteku jounetsu na shin no tsuyosa Ka/Am/Cha Machigai na hazu ga nai Ninetune: Kimi no tame ni kimi no subete ga Kono sekai o hashirukara Ikusen no yoru ni matagatte Kyou to ashita ga umareru Kanau yume mo kanawanu yume mo Kakegaenonai mono da yo Wasurenai de donna toki demo Taisetsu na no wa SPIRIT (Camera focuses on the four BritStarz, and they look at each other. Paige and Brie follow them and they smiled at each other) Paige: These rookie idols are great, it’s like they aren’t rookie idols. In Idolvision, they will defintely be in the top 5! Brie: Yep. *nods at Paige* And if they win, people will look at them and say that these are too good to be the Idolvision winners of 2017. (Camera focuses on the Ninetune members and focuses on Amelia and Changmin singing) Changmin: Kimi no tame ni kimi no subete ga Kono sekai o hashirukara Amelia: Ikusen no yoru ni matagatte Kyou to ashita ga umareru Ninetune: Kimi ga erabi kimi ga ayunda Sono michi o koukaisuruna Donna tadashi kotae yori mo Taisetsu na no wa SPIRIT (Camera focuses on Kaito, who is smiling with tears in his eyes as he sings) Kaito: Itsuka todoku sorezore no mirai de kitto Ninetune: Waraou (Scene fades to after the performance, when the Ninetune members are hugging, crying and smiling at each other. Kaito’s phone beeps) Kaito: Hello? Sora: Are you Kaito?! I have some bad news! Ami- your sister….she’s sick! Can you text your mum and dad to remind them. Kaito: Sure, but not right now. I have a lot of people congratulating me on my debut performance, and I am not sure if I can text them now. I will text them this evening. (Kaito ends his call, and Fernando touches Kaito’s shoulder) Fernando: Let’s go to somewhere nice for dinner. It will be just all nine of us. Kaito: Sure- a celebratory dinner for all of us! What do you say guys? Fernando: Sure! (The music for Seishun Domanaka starts and all of the Ninetune members arrive at the shops, where many people come to take pictures and video them. The Ninetune members waved at them. Ending starts, and after ending, scene fades to some voice actors in a white background) Souma: I’m Souma Saitou, voice of Kaito Takahashi! Natsuki: I’m Natsuki Hanae, voice of Fernando Garcia! Nao: I’m Nao Toyama, voice of Amelia Jones! Daiki: I’m Daiki Yamashita, voice of Changmin Jung! Ayane: And I’m Ayane Sakura, voice of Moana Kealoha! Souma: We just want to make two big announcements. First of all, thank you to all Sekai no Idol Class fans for attending the seiyuu event! It was a blast, right guys? Voice Actors: Right! Souma: And second is, our debut CD has releashed yesterday! Voice Actors: Yay! *claps hands* Natsuki: Our single is called Connecting/Spirit, and it’s a double-A single! You can find it in many CD stores around Tokyo, Osaka, Nagoya, Yokohama and Kyoto! We would love to see all of Japan love all of these guys, even if they are from the world! Ayane: It would be interesting to see people from around the world like this. Voice Actors: *nods* Yeah, that’s right… Ayane: Just to let people know that people from America, Korea, China etc. love J-POP and Japanese culture. Natsuki: It really makes our population apperciated! Souma: So with that being said, please keep supporting Sekai no Idol Class! Voice Actors: We are members of Ninetune! Bye bye! Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts Category:Transcripts